Oblivious
by Master Kosa
Summary: Every time Weiss tries to be with Neptune Ruby always finds a way to not make it happen. Her suspicious behavior irritates the heiress greatly and thus she demands answers only to find way more than she bargained for. ONESHOT


"Ruby! _Ruby Rose! _What the hell is your _problem?_" Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulder and wheeled her around, forcing her to stop and face her. She was angry, her partner's behavior confusing her and those damn feelings, those emotions she was trying to forget were not helping.

Ruby, blinking at her looked genuinely bewildered.

"Problem?" she repeated, tilting her head in adorable fashion. "I have a problem?"

"_Yes!_" Weiss stamped her foot, ignoring how childish she seemed. "Every time I try to be alone with Neptune, you drag me away to train, or to study, or _something_…"

"What?" Ruby spluttered, interrupting her partner. "I do not…" She knew this was going to happen. She should've been prepared for it but…

"Yes, you do! And, quite frankly, I do _not_ appreciate it. I…" Her beloved, beautiful but extremely short-fused partner cut her short again.

"Why do you always wanna hang out with him anyway?" They were both glaring now, barely an inch of empty space between their faces. "I mean I'm your partner and it's my right…"

"How can you be so _oblivious _to the feelings of others? I want to get to know him, of course… I have, well, _feelings_ for him…" Weiss shook her head, gritted her teeth. This argument was developing into something she wanted to avoid. "But the point is, why can't you get that? Why do you always have to cling to _me_ and spar with _me _and show _me _every little adjustment you make to Crescent Rose as though what _I _have to say matters…" She was deliberately ignoring the fact that her opinion actually mattered.

"_Because,_" blurted Ruby, "because, you absolute jerk, _I_ have feelings for _you._" There, she finally said it. Finally her feelings were vocalized and she was praying, _desperately_, that her partner would not dismiss them, that there was even the tiniest chance that she might like her back.

_Oh. _Weiss' face was immediately devoid of anger, in fact there was no other emotion than confusion. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"What? … " She was stunned. That was a possibility she didn't even include in her plans. "… but I'm a girl… so how? I don't understand…" Even so she felt warm, strange feeling she couldn't name or describe.

"Even so… I just do, I don't know why or how…" mumbled Ruby. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks, the color of her face almost rivaling her signature cloak's. But despite embarrassment, despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than run away and hide, probably forever or until everything, all those past five weeks became nothing more than a dream.

"… I guess I've always liked you… ever since I've met you… you are so beautiful, smart, … ugh … you, so _Weiss_ that …" her voice faded, not knowing how to continue.

Weiss could almost feel stream evaporating from herself, this was so… she couldn't describe the feeling, almost like elation. In one hand she was drawn to Neptune but in other hand there was an issue of her partner and those damned feelings. She had no idea what to do.

"Ruby I…" she really didn't know what to say. She looked away.

Ruby felt her heart break, this was so unfair! They always said that the first love is beautiful but for her it was more like another nightmare. She could feel she was close to tears. But she didn't want to cry in front of Weiss, she didn't want to appear weak. But compared to him she was just a child… or at least that was how she felt. The world must really hate her.

Hearing her partner's sniffle made her look at her face again. The little red appeared so lost, heartbroken, like someone destroyed all her dreams. And it hurt so damn much. Enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Ruby… I …" Damn why it had to be so difficult? "… I can't do this… I just can't do this to you…" Weiss knew what she wanted to say but it scared her. She could already see what would happen. But she just couldn't hurt her partner anymore, she didn't deserve it. But that small, small speck of hope that she could see in the other's eyes made her continue.

"It scares me… so much… he was a safe bet, someone my father would accept and I like him enough to want to spend time with him but…" She had to stop running, she had to face her feelings, the uncertain future. But there was something she had to know before doing so.

"Tell me, Ruby, how far are you willing to go to be with me?"

It was a question Ruby didn't want to answer, a question that brought up her darker, ugly side, one that she reserved for Grimm and those who endangered her loved ones. But Weiss was waiting for her answer.

"As far as I have to. There's nothing that would stop me." The small reaper unfolded her scythe, her gaze lingering at reflected lights on its razor sharp blades. "After all is fair in love and war, isn't it?"

Those words were said almost silently but Weiss could hear them as if they were yelled into her ears. Cold shiver traveled down her spine. She had seen this side of her partner few times in the past and those times were the ones when she shone the brightest. That cold, cold stare that promised bloody retribution, that sure, strong hand pointing her weapon at her opponent's weakest point. Those were the times when she was a merciless angel of death, times when Weiss was glad that she was on her side. In that moment she knew that the decision was made, that no matter what the future may bring she would be fine as long as Ruby was by her side, protecting her.

"It's not going to be easy you know? I dare say we might have to run, to hide and fight for our lives every step we take but now I believe it's worth it." The heiress paused, taking in the younger huntress-in-training's beautiful face, the hope that was shining in her silver eyes.

"I'd take the risk. But I have no idea what to do, I've never been in relationship before…" Weiss took deep breath, calming herself. "I'm sorry I've hurt you, I promise I'll make it up to you. …. What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to give this, us, a chance. I'll be your girlfriend, that is as long as you'll want me." Goddess this was embarrassing.

Ruby couldn't believe her ears. This was what she dreamed about for a long time. This was her chance to be happy. And she would be damned if she let it slip out of her hands.

"I hope you are prepared, Weiss Schnee, because I'm _never_ letting you go." Somehow she was able to summon enough courage to do another thing she wanted to do with Weiss for so long. She grabbed her and kissed her hard, the kiss clumsy but passionate enough for both of them to lose themselves in it.

Weiss couldn't believe what was happening but she didn't complain. It felt better than anything she ever thought a kiss would feel like. Her arms found its way around her partner's neck and she closed her eyes, blocking the world as she got lost in everything that was Ruby Rose.

The little red could hear some noise not far away from where they were. A lone figure stopped short at the sight in front of it. It was Neptune, looking for Weiss. Ruby tightened her arms around the other girl's back and pulled her closer. She locked her gaze with that blue haired pest and with small victorious smirk she licked her partner's lips. It was enough to make Weiss moan.

Anger and jealousy found its way into Neptune's features and the way how he quickly turned around and all but ran away proven Ruby's victory.

When they finally separated to catch much needed breath flustered heiress eyed happy, victorious smirk that adorned her girlfriend's lips as she stared into distance. "Ruby… what is it?" She already had an idea of what was going on.

"Well let's say I've squished an annoying mosquito and it would not bother us again." Ruby didn't have to say anything else to intensify the white haired girls blush. _They had been seen!_ But for some reason it didn't bother her all that much. So she reacted the only way she could think of. She hid her red face in Ruby's cloak, mumbling one word.

"Dolt…."

"But I'm your dolt," beamed the brunette at her.

"Yes you are."

"And never forget that."

End.


End file.
